Summary The Hopkins PPC will provide a mechanism for supporting innovative pilot and feasibility projects that use a systems-oriented approach to evaluate the impact of policy changes on childhood obesity. On an annual basis, the Hopkins PPC will formulate an RFA targeting timely, specific areas of research after review of the policy and research environment in the field at that time. In each year of operation, the center will devote $250,000 to the Developmental Research Fund to support as many as a dozen qualified pilot projects, with funding per project ranging from $20,000 to $100,000 in direct costs, depending on the nature ofthe proposal. The Center will solicit proposals from investigators with diverse backgrounds and at varying career levels, and is particularly interested in supporting multi- and trans-disciplinary research that utilizes systems-oriented approaches. Investigators from Johns Hopkins University and partnering institutions, as well as investigators from outside institutions will be considered for pilot project support. Research proposals will be evaluated and scored based on the scientific merits by the Review Committee of the PPC. The Center will fund the most competitive proposals each year, and provide support as well via the services and strengths ofthe other Center cores. The progress of funded projects will be tracked via quarterly and final reports, publications derived from sponsored projects, and subsequent success at obtaining further funding for related proposals.